


Gimme Some Lovin'

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actually scissor straddle, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Kinktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Natasha need to unwind.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Kudos: 37
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Gimme Some Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Scissoring.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.  
> ~  
> This takes place while they're on the run and Steve has the gorgeous beard.

Steve and Natasha were getting ready for bed. It had been a long day and both of them, while tired, were still quite wired. Natasha thought she needed to fight or fuck to get to sleep. Either one would work for her. 

She knew, given the choice, which one Steve would choose. 

She snuggled up close to him and murmured in his ear. “I’m not sleepy yet, Captain Rogers. Got any suggestions?”

He pulled her close and rolled her partially under him. He kissed her and looked down into her eyes. “Wanna fight?” 

“I’m good with it, but are you?”

He grinned. “Nope, more of lover where you’re concerned.” 

“Then gimme some lovin’, soldier.” 

“What’s your pleasure, madam?” He kissed her lips once more then began to kiss her body, beginning with her neck and working downward. 

“You’re doing fine. Your beard tickles a little.” 

He looked up at her and grinned as he tugged her nipple with his teeth, then sucked it into his mouth. She arched her back and moaned as his hand wandered down between her legs. He moved down, licking the scar that the Winter Soldier had given her. She didn’t have much feeling in it, but it excited him. He found the tiny spider tattoo beside her small patch of pubic hair. He kissed the little spider, then looked up at her before moving lower. 

She gasped when he sucked at her clitoris, while slipping his fingers inside her. He was really good at this and usually made her come really quickly. He flicked his tongue over her as his fingers pressed inside. 

“You are a wicked man, Steve Rogers,” she told him as she lifted her hips and moved hard against his mouth and hand. 

He was too busy to speak and his work paid off a few moments later when Natasha moaned with pleasure. “Steve!” she cried out quite loudly as orgasm washed through her. When she got still, he raised his head and looked at her. 

“Good?”

“You have to ask?” 

“I need to be inside you now,” he told her and rose up on his knees. 

“I want you, too,” she told him.

He rolled her onto her side and lifted her leg. He straddled the leg still on the bed and lifted her up just enough to enter her. He made that wonderful little moaning sound that she loved to hear once he was all the way inside. 

“Oh N’tasha!” She’d never met a man that didn’t love the odd entrance angle that this position gave them and Steve was no different. She knew just from the look on his face that he wouldn’t last long at all. She moved her hand down to touch herself as they moved together. 

He never forgot his superhuman strength as he made love to her, but he wasn’t able to go gently or slowly as he rocked into her over and over. She was as aroused as he was, pleasure build in her core, ready to explode. He plunged deep as she found the perfect pressure on her clitoris with her fingers.

“Steve!” she cried out for a second time as he pressed deep and moved her with his hands as he came. He grunted with the exertion and pleasure as she felt his cock pulse at his seed spilled into her, then he finally stopped moving at all.

He looked down at her as he caught his breath. “I love you, my sweet spider. You know that, don’t you?” 

“Always, Cap.” Then she told him something she never had. “I love you, too, old man.” 

He untangled himself enough to lie beside her and kiss her then pull her close. He wasn’t sure what else to say to her at that moment, so he showed her his love yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
